creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Norfolk Vs Kent: 2017 CC
Norfolk Vs Kent: 2017 County Championship This was the second match for Norfolk, and they need a good one to imrpove their chance of winning the championship. Norfolk Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: Jack Flow: 61/1, Alfred Hobbs: 72/2, Adam Brown: 77/3, Tim Haines: 84/4, Richard Roper: 89/5, Cameron Bi: 98/6, Jack Roper: 103/7, Sidney Lark: 110/8, Ryan Devon: 118/9, John Moore: 120/10 Kent Batting Bowling Fall of Wicket: Alex Blake: 285/1, Zak Crawly: 436/2, Daniel Bell-Drummond: 533/3, Joe Denly: 540/4, Calum Haggett: 562/5, Will Gidman: 577/6, Sam Billings: 672/7, Matt Hunn: 684/8, Ivan Thomas: 708/9, James Treadwell: 715/10 Norfolk's second Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: Alfred Hobbs: 35/1, Jack Flow: 103/2, Adam Brown: 136/3, Tim Haines: 193/4, Richard Roper: 201/5, Cameron Bi: 203/6, Jack Roper: 205/7, Sidney Lark: 205/8, Ryan Devon: 205/9, John Moore: 205/10 Day by Day Analysis Day One: Norfolk lost the toss and were sent in to bat by Sussex. Alfred made a slow start, while Jack smashed his way to a 30 ball fifty, before being caught by Sam Billings. Alfred struggled his way to a 11, before being James treadwell's second victim by being bowled. Manuel was joined by Adam Brown, and he alsted just 8 balls before leaving for one by being bowled Treadwell. Tim Haines lasted just 4 balls before leaving for 1, the fourth victim of Treadwell. Norfolk had collapsed from 61/1 to 84/4. Richard Roper started his Innings agressivly, hitting a 4 that dropped just 2.5m short of the boundary, but 4 balls later LBW by Ivan Thomas. Jack Roper and Cameron Bi both made 1 from 9 balls each, being B Treadwell and caught by Treadwell B Hunn respectively. Sidney Lark, Ryan Devon and John Moore were all made just 1 run each, and Treadwell took the last 2 while Lark was St by Sam Billings. Norfolk were bowled put for just 120 runs, in just 30 overs. Manuel was left not out on 48. James Treadwell had figures: 10-2-16-7. Kent started their Innings, and quickly showed how easy to pat the pitch was, as openers Zac Crawley and Alex Blake were 143* and 111* by the end of the Day, as Kent had a a lead of 139 by that time. Day Two: Alex Blake soon left for 125 via Manuel and Jack Flow, but Zac was joined by Joe Denly and they made 151 more runs before Zac was LBW by Manuel after making 275, more than twice that of Norfolk. By Tea they had removed Daniel Bell-Drummond was c by Jack Flow Via Richard Roper and Joe Denly was removed by Tim Haines and Jack Roper. Kent was 550/4, with Darren Stevens and Calum Haggert on 5* and 1*. Manuel removed Calum for 21 and Will Gidman for 8, but Kent were crusing at 576/6, Sam Billings and Darren Stevens then made a 95 run partnership, effectively batting Norfolk out of the match. Manule removed Sam Billings, Matt Hunn, Ivan Thomas and James Treadwell for 65, 2, 5, 3. Leaving Darren Stevens not out for 75, and Kent was 715 all out. This gave them a first Innings lead of 595. Manuel had taken 8 wickets at 26.38 each, but he had slaved away for 100.2 overs, or 602 balls, and so the strike rate of 75.25 was the problem. The 6 other bowlers had a combined total of 115-2-504-2, compared to Manuel's 100.2-12-211-8.